


Like One of Howard's Girls

by Measured_Words



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dress Up, Dresses, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Howard Stark is a Well-Meaning Perv, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Ana has a new dress, and a new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Jarvis looked shocked as Ana stepped out of the bedroom.

"How do I look, darling?" She turned slowly so he could take in the full effect.

"Well…." Stunning. Gorgeous. Despite the fact that they had been happily married for years, the thoughts that the sight invokes still seemed highly improper.

"You're blushing," she said, smiling and stepping closer. "I think you must like it." The deep green dress hung off her narrow shoulders, hugging every curve, and the slim-fitting skirt reached only to mid-calf.

"Well. It's very, ahh… Flattering." Too flattering, though he knew that battle would be lost before he'd launched a single volley. 

"It's a present from Howard."

"Ahh." Well that did explain everything, of course. "May I ask the occasion?" Not that Howard needed one, but it was uncommon, though not unheard of, for him to lavish Ana with such gifts. Usually he reserved such things, which he privately considered 'tartwear', for his escort of the moment. 

She smiled more, no doubt knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Yes, I'm going out to the theater tonight with Erika, just us girls."

"Erika? Is that-"

"Yes, the blonde. Did you know, she's from Budaörs? She left Hungary the same time as we did, but she did not have to forge any papers."

"I see." He didn't like to think about what a woman of her particular charms may have done to secure safe passage, but if she'd wound up in the arms of Howard Stark, it did not require much imagination. But it was rare for Ana to have someone from back home to talk with, no matter her morals, and worth indulging a change in their usual routine. Even if he'd already begun the preparations for a beef wellington. "Is that…tonight?" 

"No, darling, not until tomorrow – if that is alright?" She took his hands, turning her eyes up to his imploringly.

He smiled, any lingering reservations melting away. "Of course. You know I couldn’t deny you anything. Will you be dining out as well? Or perhaps, in this case," he added more tentatively, "you could invite her to join us, and I could attempt to prepare something suitable." Usually he tried to keep more distance between his life and Howard's, but for Ana's sake…

She laughed, pulling him towards her for a kiss. "I will see what she says. But for now, you should come back to the bedroom and help me pick out what jewellery I should wear."

"Of course," he said, knowing precisely where such an endeavour would lead. "And perhaps a fur as well." One of the more covering ones, he decided, and followed his wife into their bedroom, to let her continue to have her way.


End file.
